


Take Off My Garters

by celticheart72



Series: Valentine's Bingo 2020 [6]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: Alfred makes a special Valentine's dinner and you wear something special for him.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth/Reader
Series: Valentine's Bingo 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707367
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Take Off My Garters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Woon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/gifts).



> Warnings: sexual teasing, fade to black
> 
> For a Valentine's bingo card square - "I hope you're wearing that for my benefit." (I did change a word of the prompt)

You sit at one of the little bistro tables outside the mansion’s greenhouse, drinking a cup of tea and reading a book. The chill in the air prompts you to pull your shawl up over your shoulders. It’s just dusk and the sun setting off in the horizon casts a violet glow over the sky. Through the open door of the greenhouse you see some of Alfred’s prize roses coming into bloom even though it’s a little early for roses in the gardens.

He promised you dinner and a quiet evening for Valentine’s Day and it looks like you might just get it.

When you hear the deliberate cadence of his footsteps you look up with a smile to find he’s carrying a tray laden with food and more tea.

“Siddown luv,” Alfred waves you back into your seat when you attempt to stand and help him.

“I can help you know, Alfie.”

He smiles down at you and his blue eyes twinkle, “Quite right, but it’s Valentine’s Day and I plan to take care of you.”

The smirk that twists over your lips is both happy and somewhat mischievous, “Is that right?”

Alfred leans down to press a kiss to your upturned lips. When he breaks it and you open your eyes you find him arching a brow with a heated look that makes your breath catch.

“I hope you’re wearing those for my benefit.”

You track his eyes to your thigh where the skirt of your dress hiked up to show the tab of one of your garters on the stockings you’re wearing. Lifting your gaze to his face before your chin follows, you trace your tongue over your top lip.

“I was kinda hoping you’d take them off me later?”

“That so?”

“Mmmhmm.”

“What’s wrong with now, luv?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.


End file.
